The Absent Presence
by Wachan
Summary: So you wondered why the Marauders ended up disbanded? Why did Sirius never find love? Rowling forgot to write a character into the story. Aurorette was actually very close to the Mauraders. Very. Close. Follow her story of her years at Hogwarts, how she impacted Severus, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, and most especially, Sirius Black...and of her tragic end.
1. I'm On A Train

Chapter One; I'm On A Train~

September always drew in an odd crowd at King's Cross station. Children with carts toppling with old books and cauldrons, and owls in cages, and full-grown adults in capes and pointed hats! One might think a convention centre had booked the wrong venue. In reality these were witches and wizards, on their way to school. Rest assured that this is in fact normal.

But Aurorette! No. Far be it from normal, Aurorette was extraordinary. Although at this moment very bored, waiting to haul her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express at the magical platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Therefore deduce that she is boring for the moment and move on instead to Severus Snape. He was not bored. He was ecstatic.

Severus Snape was boarding the train to Hogwarts alone, having been left to his own devices by his mother. It was like sweet freedom to Snape, especially since it meant he would get to see more of Lily Evans. Mmmmm, Lily Evans.

Severus closed the compartment door hurriedly so he could finally change out of his muggle clothes and find where Lily had gone. Suddenly the door re-opened.

"May I join you?" a girl asked. Severus turned to see who it was. Not Lily. He turned away.

The girl ignored his cold shoulder and threw her trunk in the compartment and plopped contentedly across from Severus.

"My name's Aurorette."

Severus replied with further silence.

"What's your name?" she prodded. No response.

"Are you a girl or a boy? I can't tell with your long hair."

"What?!" Severus spat. It was then that he finally observed this girl.

Aurorette had fiery hair and green eyes like a traffic light. The intensity of colors was matched perfectly with her intense gaze. She weighed down heavily on Severus so much he had to look away. Even her grin was relentless. Nothing like Lily.

Lily, and her bright face and long strawberry hair, her good nature, her fascination with anything Severus told her about the magical world. Severus could excuse her muggle-born lineage on this alone.

"Why are you blushing? Do you like me?" Aurorette smirked and played coy.

"Could you leave now?" Severus glared at her. If needed, he would have pushed her out the door himself so he could change into his wizard robes.

"I can't. My luggage is up where I can't reach it now. Sorry."

"What? But you just put it up there yourself! Why can't you get it down?" Severus complained.

"Well, my arms are broken now," she replied.

"No they're not! You'd be screaming or crying if they were!"

"Do you want me to scream and cry?"

"…No. Please don't."

Aurorette sat quietly for a moment, as if to size up Severus. She observed him from head to toe, noting his long grubby hair and a nose he obviously hadn't grown into yet, and his…sad choice in clothes. If he would just wash his face, he might've made an attractive boy, on second thought! If he was a boy.

"So what's your name?" Aurorette asked.

"Severus," he finally replied.

"Severus," she began, then paused briefly, "What does that even mean, anyway? Do you sever people? Like, cut off their limbs or something?"

"No!" he spat impatiently. "It's Severus like 'severe'. You know, like the Roman emperor, Severus?"

"Well, no wonder I didn't know! I don't study Roman history, I study _American_ history, cuz I'm _American!"_ Aurorette rolled her eyes.

"What does America even have in their history anyway?" Severus asked critically. "And what are you doing in Britain?"

"Cuz duh! Everyone knows there's no wizarding school in America!" she laughed at Severus. "It was defunded to build a toll road for flying brooms!"

"Wait," Severus interjected, "How can a toll road for brooms be built? It's the sky. There are no boundaries."

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Right," Severus said slowly and looked out of the window again. He waited a moment, then looked back and found her still smiling right at him.

"Seriously, can you leave now?" he asked as insistently as he could.

"But why? We were just getting to know each other!" the smile sank from her face.

"I'm trying to change into my robes. I don't want a _girl_ around!" he grimaced.

"Ok, then I'll just wait outside while you change," Aurorette smiled.

"Wait, what, no!" Severus spluttered. "Go away!"

Aurorette groaned and sulked out of the compartment to find another friend to make. She made sure to slam the door behind her.

"Ugh! What a jerk! I don't even care if he's really cute! Either that or she's really ugly. I dunno," Aurorette vented and stalked off. By then the train was well into the countryside, and she lurked from compartment to compartment until the arrival at Hogwarts, because she couldn't make any new friends.


	2. McRibs

Chapter Two; McRibs~

Aurorette waited impatiently in the side hall, waiting to see which house she would be sorted into. She had heard a great deal about these 'houses', and which house would be best to belong. Personally, she hoped it would be at least two stories tall and include a pool and spa. She began listening in on a pair of girls to the side. She found them to be quite homely.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna be put in Slytherin! What if I am, will I have to join _You-Know-Who?_" said a muddy haired girl nearby.

"Yeah, I think it's automatic acceptance into the Death Eaters," her pinched-faced friend replied. "Either way, I think Hufflepuff would be the worst. Still rather be in Slytherin."

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Aurorette popped in between the two girls. They were very startled by her interruption, and the pinched-faced girl scowled.

"My dad says that Hufflepuff is the catch-all house for those that don't belong anywhere else in the school," the pinched-faced girl replied. "He says it's amazing they haven't been forgotten about altogether."

"Ohhhh," Aurorette nodded knowingly. Or so she thought. She _obviously_ did not belong in Hufflepuff.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted to?" the timid muddy haired girl asked Aurorette.

"Well, I want my house to have at least two stories and a pool and spa," Aurorette declared.

"What?" the two girls stared at her confused. A moment later the pinched-faced girl's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"If the sorting hat doesn't place you, you get turned into a house elf and sent to work in the kitchens," she grinned with a glint in her eye.

Aurorette gasped and threw her hands to her face. How incredulous! She could never survive being a lowly cook, let alone a pint-sized fairy or whatever it was. She'd probably fall into the boiling pot herself.

It was then that she noticed the best thing since creation itself. Her face changed, her eyes fixed.

Across the hall was the godliest of specimens of the male gender, the paragon of eleven year-old perfection, like the McDonald's McRibs, but for the eyes!

There stood _the_ boy of Aurorette's dreams. Sirius Black.

"Gaaaaaaaaaassssssssp!"

The girls next to Aurorette backed away from her terrifying sudden intake of oxygen.

"_Who is that boy!"_ Aurorette pointed emphatically in his direction. The pinched-faced girl rolled her eyes.

"That's Sirius Black," she replied. "Youuuuuu, probably should stay away from him. You're…not his type."

And with that the pinched-faced girl walked away. The muddy haired girl inched out of sight, unknownst to Aurorette, whose loving affection was fixated entirely on Sirius.

She found that within a short moment her feet had scurried her body near to him, her gleefully clenched fists pushing through the other first years. She was _so near_ him now.

"Will all the first years follow me now," demanded McGonagall from the door to the corridor. Aurorette was unable to capture her love's attention with only her silent gaping mouth, so Sirius and his spectacled friend walked right past her. Heartbroken, Aurorette sulked at the end of the trail of first years.

"First years will step forward to this really odd hat and be sorted," McGonagall explained to them in the Great Hall. The surprisingly sparse number of older students already seated in the four House tables stared at the new fish. McGonagall called each name down the list, quickly reaching Sirius Black. Aurorette watched hungrily as he was placed in Gryfindor and took a seat at their table.

"Aurorette Bunbury!" McGonagall called. The whole school murmured with snickering, even the professors couldn't help stifling a laugh.

Aurorette walked up to the stool and took a seat, with the enormous hat thrust onto her head by McGonagall. Immediately the hat began to whisper into her ear.

'_Dear Merlin! What the in the world am I looking at in your head?'_ the hat exclaimed. _'What is wrong with you?'_

'_GRYFINDOR GRYFINDOR GRYFINDOR GRYFINDOR!' _Aurorette concentrated as hard as she could, imagining sitting right next to Sirius Black.

'_I'm not gonna lie, that's a little creepy,'_ the Sorting Hat hissed in her ear.

'_But I want to be in GRYFINDOR!' _Aurorette demanded.

'_You don't really fit into a House. I know exactly where to put you…'_

"GRYFINDOR!" Aurorette screamed loudly right as the Sorting Hat shouted over her…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

I do so enjoy satire. I think surely by now you've picked up on that. If not, I just want to point out that I'm just having a bit of fun. I honestly love Harry Potter, I grew up reading it and have nothing against it. I just tend to have a laugh at everything if I can. For crying out loud, I've parodied myself. 

I'd also like to say that I've NEVER had a McRib. I simply never cared enough to try one, but many people I mention this to insist that I'm missing out. Society seems to be obsessed with the McRib whenever it comes around. Hence the random comparison of Sirius to the much desired McRib. There. That's why.

If you want a sirius fan fiction, mine is not the one...well, it will be about Sirius, but with lots of laughs! Hopefully you enjoy it and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
